City of Crime
by Sherlock's-Avenging-THG
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal girl, living in a normal city, with a normal dad. Or so she thought. The Shadowhunters are what the police call a notorious group of terrorists. One day when walking home, Clary witnesses a murder attempt by the leader of the group, Jace Wayland. What will happened when Clary gets sucked into a world of Crime and secrets?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the awesomeness that is The Mortal Instruments series… **

**Well hello beautiful people! This idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time now, and if I didn't upload it, I am pretty sure Lightning-AND'Death would kill me. I haven't met Aidan Turner yet so I couldn't let her do that. So here you go! Enjoy!**

"_**For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."**_

_**Suzanne Collins- The Hunger Games.**_

**Prologue**

Trust. What is trust? It is not a solid, liquid or gas. It cannot be measured or understood. It is present, and yet, no one can explain how or why it develops; how or why it occurs. We have too vast a knowledge of how erroneous we as beings can be.

Trust is an illusion, one of earth's greatest lies. False hope. Cheap love. Once you accept it into your heart, it can crush you in every way you fear. When a person gains your trust, they can bend, twist and manipulate you in any way they want, and you may not even know they are doing it. You trust them. It blinds you. It feeds off of your ignorance. Trust is the reason why me and my family are where we are today - broken and betrayed criminals scavenging the streets for our next meal.

Society pollutes our minds with a false of trust. They say trust is what is going to repair our world, but in reality, trust is what is going to cause the worlds destruction. In a bitter world like ours, the only people you can trust is family. Sometimes, you cant even trust them. Sometimes it's more beneficial to recruit an enemy with your deepest secrets, as their distrust in you may protect you from being exposed. Contradictory, is it not? Confusing as it is, I accept it for all it is, all I can not yet comprehend.

I'm Jace Wayland, and I am a Shadowhunter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank for all the support you have given! I know give you internet cookies. Enjoy!**

**Btw, Razel says hi! :D **

* * *

"_**Run"**_

"_**Run"**_

"_**Run"**_

_**I chant to myself as I sprint down the dark and hollow corridor. My legs are stiff, and my feet are aching. I have been running for God knows how long, trying to escape the imminent wave of darkness. I hear whispers in the background.**_

"_**Get the girl, he returns. Get the girl, he returns."**_

_**The chanting gets louder as I reach a turning point at the end of the corridor, but I am frozen. My feet refuse to move as clouds of whispers overcome me. I can't move. I can't speak. I can only stand in horror as the monstrous wave crashes over me. I scream in horror as the pressure of the pain goes to my head, and then I collapse.**_

* * *

I wake up breathing heavily and in a cold sweat.

My hands are shaking as I remove the sheet of blanket from my legs. I sit up groggily and put my head in my hands. This is the fifth time this week I have gotten this dream. I wake up every night feeling the searing pressure of the darkness. Sometimes I even wake up my dad, Luke, but now I think better of it. I look at the clock on the table next to my bed, its only five AM, but Luke is probably gone already. Ever since my mom died, he has worked extra hours. Which mean leaving early, and coming home late. I stiffly step out of bed with a pounding headache and head down stairs. I find a note on the counter next to the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

'_Take two of these. Bacon is in the microwave. Have fun at school.'_

Bless him.

I gulp down two pills and take my bacon upstairs. While getting dressed I turn on my TV to find the news. I find a female anchor with skin so tanned it's almost orange and nails so long they could be mistaken for claws blabbering about the morning news. As I reach for the power button, I read the headlines. "More gang violence in upper New York as the police continue the search for the highly dangerous gang 'The Shadowhunters'." A shudder ran down my spine. I quickly turned off the TV and hopped in the shower.

After I am all dressed and ready, I head down to my best friend, Simons. I stepped outside, shivering as I felt the cool wind brush against my pale skin. I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, so I practically ran to Simon's house. I found him standing on his porch dressed in a black Metallica shirt and blue jeans. "Morning sunshine" he whistles as I walk up to his porch.

"Well don't we look beautiful today?" He says smirking sarcastically.

I look down at my wrinkled flannel shirt and skinny jeans and frown. My hair is probably as big as a beehive.

"Simon, shut up." I muttered irritated.

"Well then, who pissed in your cheerios today?"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information I ate bacon." I say grumpily as we head down the street to the blasted school.

"Okay, I get it. It's that time of the month." That gets him an elbow to the rib.

"Ow! Okay, okay fine! I'm sorry!" he says, and we trudged the rest of the way in silence.

By the time we arrive at the school I felt like crap.

"Simon, I'm sorry. It's just that I woke up with a massive headache."

"I understand. I would too if I had Luke's cooking"

With that, I laughed, said my goodbyes, and headed into the bustling jungle of sweaty, annoying kids.

As I stumbled in, I saw the whole school standing in one big circle. Half of the kids were fist pumping in the air and cheering.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Crap. They're fighting right in front of my locker.

I groaned and stood against the wall, waiting for a teacher to break up the fight. I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

I stare outside the window longingly. The sun shines through the classroom window, illuminating the room and giving off a wave of warmth. I sit in my desk anxiously tapping my pencil against my desk. My teacher is off giving a boring lecture. I really should be writing notes, but its times like this that keep me calm. I take out my sketchpad and star jotting down the design of the trees. The sound of the bell nearly knocks me out of my chair. Finally. The horrid day is over and the weekend is here. Sleep, here I come. As I was putting my books into my locker, Simon snuck up on me with a "Boo!"

"Simon!" I yelped as I nearly toppled to the floor.

He chuckled while helping me up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said in between chuckles as we walked outside. That earned him a slap to the head.

He winced. "I guess I deserved that." he said as he disguised his laughs into coughs.

"Yes. Yes you did." I agreed dryly.

"So... how was your day?"

"Crappy. The Aspirin wore off like an hour ago."

"Yikes. I feel sorry for whoever tries to talk to you today." With that, he gets another slap.

"Jesus! Stop with the hitting!"

"I thought you were Jewish." I snorted as we reached his porch.

He turns to me "Ha. Ha. You okay with walking home by yourself?"

"Yup, just fine."

"Okay, call me." he says while stepping into his house.

"Will do." I say while I take out my iPod and put in my ear buds.

I was halfway through a Mumford and Sons song when I heard a call for help. Not knowing what

to do, I took out my phone and dialed Luke's number. I followed the cries for help and found myself in an alley behind Pandemonium Night club and I wasn't alone. There was a muscular guy with a bunch of tattoos holding up a teenager by the scruff of his neck.

Beside him were two other teenagers. One very pretty girl with dark hair twisted into a tight ponytail wearing high heels, a short skirt, and holding a whip. The other one was a boy. He was a few inches shorter than the tall guy and he had piercing blue eyes with dark hair to match. I shrieked as I saw the muscular one takes out a long narrow knife and hold it against the poor boy's neck. To my luck, the blue-eyed one heard me and looked right in the eye.

"Jace! Look!" he hissed and pointed at me. The tall and muscular one turned his head and I found myself staring into the mesmerizing eyes of Jace Wayland. The leader of The Shadowhunters.

I gulped.

* * *

**Read and Review my lovelies :-D**

**-Briiiaaaaa :3**


	3. Chapter 2

** Happy Valentines Day! (or forever alone day for the poor souls like me)**

**DauntlessShadowhunterTribute : Your wish is my command**

**lolo123456: Awwwh! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**mortalinstrumentsgurl1: Thank you so very much! both your reviews made me smile.**

**ALW4: No! you're awesome! :D**

**kolofulk: Well here you go, my dear! I will try to make the chapters longer... This one is actually on the short side.**

* * *

"What the hell is she doing here!" The pretty girl asked crossly

"Jace! I thought you said she went home!" Exclaimed l the blue eyed boy, In the same tone as the girl.

He turned to the two of them.

"Enough!" He barked.

He looked over at me again startled. He seemed speechless. The way he looked at me was as if he knew me.

"L…Look. I don't want any trouble" I stuttered weakly. "Just leave the poor guy alone. I already have the cops on the phone." I lied.

The pretty one looked at my quizzically. "She's lying." She stated simply.

Crap.

Jace studied my face "Clary-"

"H- how do know my name?" I interrupted nervously, eyebrows perching upwards.

Just then, the blue eyed boy rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "I'm calling Luke."

My stomach churned at the sound of my fathers name. A wave of anger washed over me.

"How do you know my name? How do you know my dad?!" I asked enraged.

The boy who was being held hostage decided to speak.

"You can't hide it from her forever, you know. She'll find out eventually." He said casually, as if he didn't have a knife at his throat.

Anger rose up in Jace's eyes. I thought he was going to stab him, right then and there, but instead he did the exact opposite. He let him go.

"You listen here, you will leave her alone and you will tell your boss that if we see any more of his ... people anywhere near her, I will hunt him down personally and kill him." He sneered furiously while pointing at me.

The boy only brushed himself off and casually walked out of the alleyway.

Jace turned and looked at me. Was that...sympathy in his eyes?

I didn't know what to do. I felt uncomfortable and squirmed under his gaze. Should I run? Should I fight? I looked around at my surroundings. Two muscular guys and a intimidating girl against one girl who has as much upper body strength as a sloth.

Run.

That was all my mind was telling me to do.

Just as the blue eyed boy walked up to Jace and started arguing with him, I spun on my heel and ran as fast I could.

I cursed as I heard someone shout my name and the sound of pounding footsteps behind me. Apparently, I left my common sense at home. Of course these people would catch me. They've probably been running all their lives. They _are_ criminals after all.

I slowed my pace as I reached the end of the alley way to where it connected with the street. With my adrenaline still pumping through my veins, I continued to run down the sidewalk bumping into many people along the way.

Many curse words later, I finally lost them. Or so I thought. Just as I stopped to take a breather against the wall of a store, I felt a strong arm yank me into another alleyway.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I felt the grip tighten around my arms.I didn't even want to think about what they could do to me. I felt tears forming in my eyes. As the person held my hands roughly against my back, I heard a smooth voice in my ear whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Another person dressed in all black with a hood on came out of the shadows and held a paper towel to my mouth. As I held back my tears, I tried to fight back. I kicked, I bit, and attempted a head- butt, but the grip on me only tightened. I finally gave up as my consciousness started floating away.

'_Oh crap, they're drugging me.' _Was my last thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly.

My head was pounding and the lights were blinding. Wherever I was, I was moving. I could hear the roar of the engine and felt myself slipping off the seat as we were turning. I was in a truck. I heard an exchange of whispers in the front seat.

"Jesus Christ, Jace! We were only supposed to make sure she got home! Not freaking chase her across town and drug her! What will Luke say?" A person exclaimed in a whisper-yell.

"Alec, I know. But it's not our fault that she was being followed by one of his people. We had orders to take out anyone who would try to harm her!" A deeper voice who I assumed was Jace Wayland answered.

"Yes, we did, but you should have let her run home!"

"And what? Let her call the cops on us?"

"No, we would have been gone by then!"

"Ladies, be quite. I think she's waking up." A new voice entered in.

Three heads turned to look at me. All three of them were the same people from the alley way.

Beautiful.

I heard someone sigh and their hand stretched out and covered my mouth with the same paper towel with the drug on it.

For the second time today, I slipped into an abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the wait guys. Life has been hectic. I will try to update once every two or three days. I am paranoid so **_**please**_** review. Were they out of character? Was it too long or too short? Next chapter should be up by Saturday night. Next one will be _very_ Again, sorry for the wait my lovelies! Btw, I think Razel (Lightning-AND'Death) is the most epicness and fantabulous person in the world.  
**

**~ Briaaaa **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sammy: Haha, thanks bro!**

**DauntlessShaowhunterTribute: Yes master.**

**Olivia: To be honest, I didn't either. Maybe there is a brain under that gorgeous skull.  
**

**pyrusdude777: Here you go!  
**

**mortalinstrumentsgurl1: Thank you! You are amazing! :D**

**Thank you all! ********Seeing all these review makes me so happy! Y**our reviews are zeeeh best!

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing head.

The room I was in was unnaturally light. The shining lights were so bright; I had to blink a couple of times to get a better view. As my eyes adjusted, I found myself in a small room with brick walls. It had floors so clean I was sure I could see my reflection if I looked down, but my head throbbed too much, so I bailed on the idea. The lights were not as bright as they once were. As I turned my head timidly, I heard someone sigh in relief.

"Clary."

I knew that voice. It was Luke.

"Luke?" I murmured feebly. I maneuvered myself to face him. As I saw him sitting in the chair next to my bed, I reached out to grab his hand. However, he dissolved into mid air.

My brain could not comprehend just happened. Before I could even react, I heard a child's whimper in the corner of the room. As I turned my gaze towards the sound, I was startled. It was me. A 5-Year-old version of me crying into my sweater. I did not know what was happening until I saw Simon walk up to me. He bent down to talk, but seeing that I would not answer, he sat down next to me. He started talking. He went on and on about superheroes, and action figures until he asked me to play with him. I agreed and he helped me up. We ran around like hooligans until they too dissolved into nothing. I just relived the day I first met Simon.

I gaped at the wall where Simon and I were. Before anything else could happen, I shut my eyes tightly hoping I would go back to sleep. When the sleep never came, I opened my eyes in defeat. To my surprise, I found my mother standing in front of me. Her green eyes staring into mine.

"Mom." I whispered. My voice wavering as tears ran down my cheek.

"He's coming." She whispered.

"Who? Who is coming?"

When she didn't answer, I asked again.

"Mom, who is coming?"

Instead of answering, she too disappeared. However, when she disappeared, a slight whisper came out of nowhere.

"Valentine is coming."

* * *

I tapped my foot restlessly on the tile floor of the kitchen.

So, that's her, Clary Fray. The Clary Fray who Luke babbles about all the time. The Clary Fray who thinks Luke is her father. The Clary Fray who does not know what she just got herself into.

Poor girl.

I bet her fate was planned since the day she was born. Her actual father being a lying, sinister, bastard. He took everything from us. Now we are one of the most popular 'criminals' in the world. If it weren't for Luke, we would probably be in jail by now.

I took out my seraph blade and started twiddling with it between my fingers. I heard footsteps coming, but I did not look up. I knew who it was.

"Jace," came the tired voice of Hodge Starkweather, My mentor. Ever since we moved to America, he has been tutoring us. Teaching us the things we would have learned if we went to school. I probably would have been a junior in high school.

I looked up from my seraph blade.

"The girl has woken up, but she's going through many hallucinations from the drug." He stated.

"Okay?" I asked indifferently.

"I just thought you should be informed." He sighed He sat down in the chair next to me and rubbed his eyes.

"Well thanks for informing me" I said as I rose from my chair and ascended into the hallway.

"Jace," Hodge started, but I was halfway down the hallway.

I did not know where I was going, but I needed to be alone.

I found the perfect place as I turned into the greenhouse. I would always go here when I need to clear my head, to escape people, to escape life. I would sit on the bench and just enjoy the smell of the flowers and the light breeze of fresh air. As I sat on the bench, I could not help but think of Clary. She is pretty, very pretty to be exact, but she is young, Very young. She seemed innocent too. I remember the look of terror on her face when she saw the others and me. Little did she know we were trying to protect her. She called that boy poor, as if he was innocent, but he, like many of Valentine's people, are far from it. The mention of his name just makes my blood boil. The fact that she is also his daughter only infuriates me more. I took my seraph blade out of my pocket and threw it at the nearest wall. I went to go pick it up, and I repeated the process until I heard Isabelle entering the room.

"She just passed out again. Next time she wakes up her hallucinations should be over with." She said as she stood arms crossed next to the bench. She snorted when she saw the wall across from us.

" What did the wall do to you?"

I glared at her. Letting her know I wasn't in the mood for banter.

She sighed dramatically.

"Fine." She said while sitting herself down next to me.

After a long pause of silence she asked

"Whose plan was it to drug her anyways?"

"Mine." I grunted.

"Smart move." She said sarcastically, while picking at her expensive nail polish.

"Isn't there a new pair of Dolce & Gabbana heels you have to steal?"

"As matter of fact, yes. Thanks for reminding me, dip weed."

"No problem, Jerk face.

"Douche nozzle."

" Ass wipe."

" Horse face."

"Now we both know that's not true." I said smirking.

"Oh please you're so full of yourself."

"Well why wouldn't I be?" I said while pointing at my face.

She rolled her eyes and through one of our cats play toys at my face.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I said while rubbing my nose.

"Neither is seeing your face." She called back while exiting the room.

I grinned. Despite the harsh words, I felt better.

I got up from the bench, and headed down to the surveillance room. As I walked in, I found no one there.

'That's weird'

I thought. I swear Luke was in here. As I looked at the TV, I understood why no one was there.

Clary had escaped.

* * *

** This story currently has over 1,000 views! I love you all. You all win a shirtless Jamie Campbell Bower!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ohmygod. I am sososososo sorry. Don't kill me. I know I have not updated for a shameful amount of time. Please forgive me. I swear I will start updating faster now. This chapter is somewhat short. The song I listened to while writing this was When The Levee Breaks – Led Zepplin. **

* * *

My Hand collided against the brick wall of the corner store, I glanced back to make sure no one was following me. Relieved, I pressed my back against the wall and caught my breath. I was in the middle of nowhere, in central New York, with no money and no way home. Darn.

Then I remembered. Phone. Luke said, use in case of emergency. This is an emergency.

I turned on the phone and in that second, my phone rang. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clary. Thank God."

"Luke?" I asked, not sure exactly why he called me.

"Yeah. Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He ran through questions.

I looked up and down the street once more as a car whizzed by me. "Yeah Luke, I'm okay. Um ... I think I'm at the corner of Wall Street." I said, looking up at the dimly lit sign and was only visible because of the streetlight on top of it.

I peered over my shoulder.

"Okay, well stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."With that, the line went dead.

I stiffly propped my foot on the wall and studied my surroundings. I was standing against a wall next to a corner shop. The sidewalk wasn't too clustered.

Assorted couples would sometimes walk by glancing my way and a occasionally snort at my raggedy clothing would be heard. A young couple in business attire walked past me and gave me a pitiful smile. I sheepishly started playing with my zipper.

The door of the corner shop opened abruptly, and a tall man around the age of thirty stepped out. He was wearing a led zeppelin shirt, jeans and a faded dark green jacket. He took out a pack of Marlboro and lit a cigarette. He sat down on in front of the door and exhaled.I coughed as I inhaled the musky scent of tobacco. As he turned to look at me, I gasped in awe. This person was handsome. His close-cropped hair had a bronze glow, and his eyes were two sparkling orbs of hazel.

I gulped and turned my head. I squinted while trying to find Luke's truck through the hazy fog ebbing through New York's rush hour. I shivered as the deep cool wind nipped at the back of my neck. Next to me, the man cleared his throat and asked:

"Want a smoke? It'll warm you up." He asked in a deep voice coated with an Irish accent.

I fidgeted under his gaze.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." I managed to sputter.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself"

He got up and threw the stub of his now finished cigarette into the street, and rubbed his hands together. He looked at me and sighed, taking a step closer.

"Are you Clary Fray?"

I felt my heart stop and I froze.

"y-yes." I stammered warily.

"Oh, well I'm Daniel. I work for your father." He stated while sticking his hand out.

Reluctantly, I shook his hand. They felt warm and soft; which was odd due to the weather.

"I heard you need a ride." He said while glancing around. Was he eavesdropping?

"Um, no its okay. My dad is picking me up soon." I answered dubiously.

There was a long pause. He seemed deep in thought. About what, I had no clue. The whole time he wore an emotionless mask. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Might as well stick around, your father wouldn't be very happy if you got mugged or kidnapped. Is that okay?"

"Um, okay." I replied nonchalant.

He returned to his position in front of the door. My mind drifted. This 'Daniel' had a stature of a model; there was no way he worked in a bookstore. If he did, why haven't I heard of him?

Suddenly, the stress of the day hit me. I was just captured , and drugged by the infamous Shadowhunters who are probably searching all over the city for me at this exact moment, and here I am sitting at the corner of wall street with a shady stranger who is probably more prettier than me.

Without thinking, I took out my phone and he eyed my suspiciously. I could tell he noticed my apprehension because he got up and asked:

"Are you okay?"

With my head spinning, I turned on my heel and did the one thing I have been accustomed to.

I ran.

* * *

**For ****the link for a pic of Daniel go to my page. If you don't know who he is I may have to disown you. Jk lol**

**~ Bria**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Easter! Here is the next chapter. The song for this chapter is The Phoenix ~ Fall Out Boy. Also, yes Daniel is indeed Dean from Supernatural. The guy is kick ass, not to mention gorgeous. Ughh. God bless Jensen Ackles' parents.**

* * *

"Alec!"

I heard the loud clinking of stilettos running down the corridor behind me. I balled my hands into fists, awaiting the oncoming wave of verbal abuse.

"Alec!" my sister called again, this time not bothering to hide her frustration. I turned on my heel.

"Yes?" I asked as casually as I could. She stopped in front of me, crossing her arms.

"I know it was you." She stated bluntly. I blinked.

"I'm sorry what?" My eyebrows perched upward, attempting to hide the fact that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know you let Clary escape." My pulse quickened.

"What? She escaped?" I asked feigning my bewilderment, stretching the lie further.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh cut the crap, Alec. You're a horrible liar. I know you let Clary escape and I want to know why." She stated while tapping her foot impatiently. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"How'd you find out?" I asked dejectedly, rubbing my hand on my neck and avoiding her gaze. This seemed to make her more irritated, as her voice rose an octave.

"Well considering you've been pissy since she's arrived, and you were the last person to check up on her, it wasn't that hard figuring out." She said rather heatedly.

My eyes flickered to the cameras atop of us, realizing then that we were being watched.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"No, we can talk about it here." She insisted.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, yes. I let her go." I said truthfully, not wanting to lie to her again.

Her eyes turned to slits. "I know you let her go, dipwad. I want to know why."

"You want to know why? Because she doesn't belong here!" I exclaimed sharply.

Somewhere above us, the light started flickering. Making the hallway sparsely lit.

"What do you mean she doesn't belong here? She's Luke's daughter!" She cried

"It doesn't matter! She's not prepared for this life yet!"

"That's why we'll train her!" Izzy proposed.

"You don't get it do you?" I snarled.

"Did you not see the way she looked at us; the amount of fear in her eyes? The petrified gaze she had. It was if we're monsters! That is all we are to her! Murdering, conniving monsters!" I hollered, my face turning red with anger. When she didn't respond, I continued.

"That's all we'll ever be to her. She's a mundane, and we're shadowhunters. So if you want to go and tattle on me, go ahead. I don't care." I finished quietly, finding my shoes very interesting.

Neither one of us dared to look at each other in the eye. I could tell I caught her off guard. After an impregnable silence, her phone started ringing. I looked up at her, and before she answered it, she finally looked at me. Her face a neutral mask.

"You still shouldn't have let her go. It's a big city, and I highly doubt she has a clue as to where she is."

"Luke will find her." I muttered.

Before she could say anything else, I left.

* * *

Each step I took, a sweltering pain cascaded up my leg. My head was pounding and my lungs felt as if they were drowning. I ran as fast as I could, having no apparent destination. I laced my way through the crowded streets of New York. Every few seconds I would bump into someone and get the occasional curse word or the finger.

After running for God knows how long, I found an alleyway in the far distance. With the last bit of energy I could muster up, I sprinted to it. I arrived in the alleyway, nearly knocking down every garbage bin there, and ran down to the end. I hid myself behind a giant garbage pile, and I prayed to whoever was listening that I would not be found. In the far off distance, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Clary!" A deep voice bellowed.

I peered in between the garbage to see the silhouette of a tall and bulky figure, which I have come to recognize as Daniel, sprint past the alleyway. Although I was breathless, I sighed in relief. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead. I sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Then it hit me.

Simon.

I can't believe I forgot about him. He must be worried sick about me. I took out my phone and dialed his number, my fingers trembling. Of course, it went straight to his voicemail, so I threw my phone in frustration. Tears threatened to spill as I staggered upwards. I hissed in pain as I regained my balance. I lifted the hem of my jeans to fine a dark purple blotch on the side of my ankle. I slowly limped out of the alleyway. For a few seconds, all I heard was the sound of the snow being crunched under my boots. Until I heard a soft:

"Psst"

Now, I have done a plenty of reckless things in my life, but turning around was one of the most reckless things I have ever done.

As I turned around, I was backhanded with a garbage lid. My body collided with the cold, hard floor. Before I could grasp what just happened, I was yanked upwards by my hair. I looked up, stunned and tasting blood, to see my attacker was an old, raggedy homeless man. His teeth were an unnatural yellow and their eyes were dark, cold and venomous.

"Found you." He hissed as he kicked me in the stomach.

The pain was unbearable. It spread from my head to my stomach, and my body shook with sobs.

"You were very hard to find." Another smack. When I yelped in pain, he tightened his grip.

" My boss said to bring you back alive. Doesn't mean I cant have some fun." He said. His eyes twinkling .

I spit at him in disgust. He let me go and kicked me once again. I looked in horror as the old man lifted his fist and was about to attack again. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, wincing as I felt the open gash on my forehead bleed. I braced myself for the next attack. When it didn't come, I looked up. The man was standing there, mid punch, but he was looking for something. He turned his head and looked behind him. I took that opportunity to kick him. He fell back in shock by the blow. As I staggered up, I kicked him again. This time, he caught my foot. Just as he was about to twist it, deep voice yelled:

"Hey!"

He dropped my foot and spun around. I craned my neck in the direction of the voice to find to guys standing next to each other. One a few inches taller than the other, but not by much. I squinted to get a better view of my saviors, and gasped as I saw their faces.

It was Jace and Daniel.

* * *

**DOCTOR WHOOOOOO! IT'S TODAY! *Le dances* Ehm... Sorry. I got a little over excited there. –Briiiiaaa**


End file.
